


合照

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 小甜饼, 没有车真的, 相信我主83, 带了点赫海和源声
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	合照

朴正洙拿着手机坐在沙发上刷着elf在sns上的留言, 他已经不知道看到了多少个83女孩跪着求他和金希澈多少发点糖了.

有时候他觉得他和金希澈的83粉实在是有点可怜, 其他人的cp粉就算吃不到大糖, 至少偶尔还能看看合照刷刷同台时的互动...可是他和金希澈就连一张合照都没有...自从去年金希澈因为身体问题宣布不参与演唱会等的活动后, 他和金希澈就连同时出现在一个镜头的机会都没有了...

他和金希澈上一次发在sns的合照是多久之前?好像都已经是好几年前了吧...久到他都记不起来了.

sns上又有几个elf留言了, 朴正洙看了一眼, 又看到了83女孩问他们什么时候能合照...朴正洙不禁想起了前几天去后台探望D&E时的情形......

「哥!」朴正洙才刚进到休息室, 李东海就扑了上来, 李赫宰赶忙把人从朴正洙身上拉下来还一脸不乐意.

「赫宰啊...你现在该不会是连东海抱我一下都不乐意了吧?哥的醋你也吃啊?」朴正洙笑着打趣起李赫宰来.

「哥你误会了...是因为昨晚我和赫宰在床上的时候, 我就说觉得哥你今天会来探班啊...赫宰就说觉得你明天才会来...然后我们就打赌了啊...然后他刚刚就输了所以才一脸不乐意啊!」李东海笑嘻嘻的回到李赫宰的身边挽住了他的手臂.

「开完演唱会很累耶...而且明天还有一场...回去还要洗床单也太惨了吧?」李赫宰可怜巴巴的对朴正洙.

「连开几天演唱会还有体力弄脏床单啊?你们二个真了不起啊!」朴正洙笑着看李东海一脸通红的一拳打向李赫宰.

「我都说不要了嘛...都怪赫宰啦...」李东海红着脸说, 李赫宰也不好意思的笑了笑.

「对了哥!我们好久没po合照了...来拍一张好不好?」李赫宰问.

朴正洙点点头走到李赫宰和李东海的身边, 前面的人拿起手机正准备按下拍摄键.

「哥!来一起拍嘛!」李东海扬了扬手叫同样在休息室的金希澈来一起拍.金希澈和朴正洙的脸色一征, 李赫宰连忙拉了拉李东海的手.

「你疯了?不能叫他们合照啦!」李赫宰轻声的提醒着李东海.

「我一时忘了嘛...」李东海低下头.

脚边突然有什么毛茸茸的东西在蹭着朴正洙, 让朴正洙的思绪只好暂时的回到了现实, 把脚边的小狗抱到怀中, 小狗一下子就变得乖巧了, 安安静静的被人抱着, 朴正洙又一次陷入了沉思...

金希澈打开家门的一刻, 家里的小狗就扑了上来, 金希澈弯下腰把小狗抱在怀里, 小狗伸长脖子想要亲他的脸, 金希澈把脸凑过去让小狗亲了一下后又接着在小狗的头顶上亲了一下.沙发上的人看着门口一人一狗的行为扁了下嘴.

「空儿也太偏心了吧...平常我亲牠牠都躲开我, 可是你每次回家牠都抢着亲你...」朴正洙难过的控诉着自家小公主不公平的行为.

「伏儿也一样啊...我就没看过他在我怀里这么乖巧过..每次我抱牠牠都好像我的手会烫到牠一样...而且啊...空儿不亲你有什么关系?有我亲你就好啦...」金希澈轻轻的在朴正洙的嘴上印上一吻, 朴正洙顺势的被金希澈拥进怀里.

「我只是觉得奇怪嘛...不是都说狗是人最忠心的朋友吗?那为什么空儿和伏儿都一样, 喜欢自己主人的男朋友比喜欢自己主人多呢?」朴正洙头靠在金希澈的肩膀上继续说着.

「因为在牠们眼中我们不分彼此都是一家人...而且牠们狗似主人啊!伏儿呢...就像我一样...对着你就乖乖的被你驯服了...而空儿呢...也是像你一样啊...老爱亲我了...」朴正洙听了抬起了头扭头看向金希澈.

「我才没有老亲你呢!」朴正洙轻轻的捶了金希澈一下, 手被金希澈握着转为十指紧扣, 头也被重新按回肩膀上.

「对对对!你没有...只是不知道今天早上缠着我要我多给他亲几下不然就不让我出门的人是谁呢?害得我差点就迟到了...」金希澈的话让朴正洙脸一红也懒得再否认了, 笑了笑索性伸手环住自家男朋友的腰.

心空和起伏就双双趴在地上看着二人, 起伏尾巴一个劲的晃, 头凑近心空小公主想要给小公主一个亲亲, 被小公主一个扭头给拒绝了.

起伏低落的趴在地上看着心空扭头就走的背影, 小公主走了几步又停了下来, 回头对起伏叫了一声, 起伏马上回复精神的跑到小公主身边.

远处的希范看着这种一天上演几次的傲娇小公主和忠犬起伏的桥段, 没好气的摇了摇头, 再看看沙发上你浓我浓的二个人类, 牠觉得父母爱情还是辣鸡小情侣都一样麻烦.

「我今天刷sns, 又看到好多elf问我们什么时候发合照呢...」吃完晚饭, 朴正洙倚在桌子边上看着在厨房洗碗的金希澈突然想起了今天下午看到的留言.

金希澈刚好洗完了最后一只碗, 拿下手套转身走到朴正洙的面前搂住了他的腰.

「我们不是说好的吗?」金希澈疑惑的问.

「我知道...还是我提议的呢...」朴正洙抿了下嘴.

「公开之前尽可能的避免合照, 毕竟眼神表情和肢体动作都很难骗人...等到我们决定结婚了, 我们才公开...不是早就说好的吗?还是说你终于要答应我的求婚了?拜托!我都被你拒绝了82次了...太可怜了...」金希澈伸手拢了拢朴正洙刚剪没多久的金粉色浏海, 深深的酒窝印在脸上, 眼神温柔的看向朴正洙.

「好可怜喔...那你要不要再求第83次试试啊?」朴正洙嘴边的梨窝更深了, 伸手摸了摸金希澈的脸颊.

「好!那只好希望你这次答应囉...」金希澈从口袋拿出小方盒, 打开, 是朴正洙已经见过82次的对介.

「你真的走到那带到那耶...」朴正洙笑了笑, 觉得面前这个每次都能一下子变出对介的男人好厉害.

「没办法..谁叫我爱人总喜欢让我求婚可是又总不答应...所以...朴正洙..这次...要答应和我结婚了吗?」金希澈说完正想跪下, 却被朴正洙伸手拉住了.

「又要拒绝我了喔?这次都还没有跪耶...」金希澈看朴正洙摇了摇头, 忍不住失望的问.

「我意思是...不用跪了...我答应你了...」朴正洙看着金希澈的眼睛, 看到金希澈的眼神一下子变得异常的兴奋和高兴, 朴正洙心想, 真好, 交往了这么多年, 我依然是能让你高兴和幸福的那个人...

「正洙啊!我们拍张合照上传好不好?elf等很久了...我也等很久了...」金希澈把介子带到朴正洙的手上后抬头问朴正洙, 朴正洙看了一眼手上的介子再看了看眼前属于自己的男人, 笑得幸福地点了点头.

崔始源的家...

崔始源和金钟云正互相依靠着坐在沙发上看着电视上播放的综艺节目, 现在播放的是他们的队长最新一集的综艺, 金钟云一心多用的拿起手机刷着sns, 突然看到什么似的瞪大了眼睛再确认了一次.

「始源啊...特哥...特哥他...他在...在...」金钟云太激动了以至找不到话语, 崔始源看着自家恋人又看了看电视.

「这是特哥的节目啊...有特哥不是很正常吗?哥你怎么了?」崔始源不明所以的问, 金钟云索性不说了, 把电话递给崔始源自己看.

崔始源接过电话一看, 是朴正洙刚更新了和金希澈的合照, 照片上二人甜蜜的笑着, 十指紧扣的手上带上了同款的对介, 往下一滑同样的合照也同时被金希澈上传了, 不一样的是二人打的话.

Xxteukxx : 我答应了!我要结婚了!希澈他向我求了好多次婚, 因为实在太喜欢看他深情的样子, 所以我总是忍着痛拒绝他的求婚, 只为了想再多看几次他深情款款让我和他结婚的样子...可是这一次...我想答应了...我希望以后我都可以是那个能让他幸福满满的那个人...希澈啊...我爱你!

Kimheenim : 他答应了!正洙他答应我了!我要结婚了!哈哈哈哈哈哈!正洙啊...我的正洙啊...我爱你!我好爱你!特儿啊我好爱你!超级超级爱你!!!!一辈子爱你的那一种!!!!

「哥!我们什么时候也像他们公开恋情啊?」崔始源用肩膀碰了碰身边的金钟云.

「你有像澈哥那样求婚吗?」金钟云的话让崔始源激动的站了起来, 失去依靠的金钟云一下没坐稳倒在了沙发上, 崔始源连忙上前把人扶起来.

「你搞什么啦?突然起来害我摔一下耶...」金钟云揉着手臂问.

「对不起哥...不过...你刚刚说的话什么意思?是说我求婚你会答应吗?」崔始源惊喜的看向金钟云, 男人脸一红别过了脸.

「我的意思是...要是你能办到一个我满意的世纪求婚的话...那我也可以考虑看看的...」金钟云话刚说完崔始源就掏出手机找人安排了.

「给我预约一台直升机...还有...我要999朵攻瑰...要宝蓝色的....」崔始源边说边被金钟推进房间.

「我不要听我不要听!我要惊喜喔崔始源!还有我说考虑看看而已啦...不一定答应喔!」金钟云捂着自己的耳朵幸福的笑着, 他知道, 崔始源永远不会让他失望, 所以他也知道, 他不会有拒绝他的机会的...

END


End file.
